The Adventures of Will Turner
by PirateLassie82
Summary: This story is based on a game I played with my cousins :) "It's SUPER FUNNY! READ IT!" - Emily


CHAPTER 1  
One day in the middle of the Caribbean I was sharpening a fellow pirate's sword, James's sword. I also sail with a girl named Melissa. She mostly does the cooking, cleaning, sewing and other girl stuff. The other pirates snatched her away from an English ship that was sailing to an island. They stole her because they needed someone to do the sewing. Even though having a girl on the ship is bad luck no one wanted to sew. Then there's James. He was the captain of the Dark Pearl until Jack Sparrow took it over. Then he took over the Black Pearl (as you already know) so now he's Captain Jack Sparrow. Nobody knows how he took over the Dark Pearl because nether of them will talk about it. My name is Will Turner. I'm the black smith of the ship. Suddenly James came in. "How long does it take 'ye to shaping a sword?" He rudely asked. The truth was I was so lost in my train on thought that by now James's sword was so sharp it could cut Melissa's hair floating on water! He took the sword and looked at it carefully, turned to me smiled, and winked! He never winks! As he left I he said, "The maid says dinners ready". When he says the 'maid' He means Melissa. Nobody treats her with respect except me. Anyway he slammed the door and I went after him. Melissa made a marvellous dinner of potatoes, beef and rum. Melissa and I had fresh water. We don't drink rum because of Jack and James fine example. This is the only time James is happy. Right now they're singing "A Pirate's Life For Me" while dancing on the table locking arm with each other holding the thing that started it all...a bottle of rum. After seeing the grand finale of "The Two Drunken Idiots Singing A Pirates Life For Me" I went to bed. My bed it made of straw and very itchy, but I'm used to it.  
CHAPTER 2 I woke up to Melissa ringing the breakfast bell and saying "Come and get it! Come and get it!" Once I had got dressed I went to Melissa and she ran up to me and said, "There you are Will! I need your help!" I knew what she was talking about. Jack and James. They probably fell asleep on the table again. Then Melissa and I dragged them onto the floor and poured water on their heads. Suddenly Jack jumped up (Giving Melissa and I quite a scare)! "Where's breakfast?" He shouted? "Melissa made a wonderful breakfast of fried eggs and fresh water" I replied. "What about the rum?" They must still be drunk from the rum I thought. Melissa and I traded smiling faces. I couldn't help from laughing, apparently nether could Melissa! So we sent them both to bed and ate our breakfast without them. When Captain Jack woke up we heard him shouting "LAND HO!" "He must still be drunk", said Melissa. "Or maybe he had more rum" I replied. So when we went to go check we saw...oh my word...LAND! Captain Jack slid down the pole and ran to the helm and steered toward land. Then we heard James call "JACK THERES A HUGE ROCK!" "That's Captain Jack James!" "No Captain Jack, we're heading toward a rock" I screamed. "What? Can't hear you over the waves!" But it was too late; we heard something huge scraping against the boat. Luckily we were on the Dark Pearl. But it was still Jack's because that's the ship Jack used to take over the BLACK PEARL Melissa and I think. "To the life boats!" Yelled Captain Jack. Melissa and I fled to the lifeboats. "You two take that one and James and I will take the next one!" Captain Jack called. Melissa hopped in and I untied it and we each took two paddles and rowed as fast as we could to the island. I looked back at the ship, it was slowly sinking and another small boat was quickly rowing itself to shore. As you know four people is not enough to run a ship and if anything like this happens we need to hop in a life boat and row as fast as we can before the ship falls. I looked back ahead and Melissa and I were now close to shore.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Once Melissa and I reached shore we tied our boat up and waited For Captain Jack and James. Once they arrived we all watched the ship sink in the distance. "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" screamed James at Captain Jack. "IT IS NOT!" screamed Captain Jack. "IS TOO!" he yelled back. While Melissa and I waited for this baby talk to end Jack said "Since I'm the Captain I'm right! And tie up that boat! And it better be tight!" At this James got pure red. He stared at Captain Jack for a minute and slowly started to pick up the rope. "Good" said Jack, "Now come, Will, and bring the maid. I want to see what's on this island." So we followed. As we walked, I felt sorry for James. We soon found an old boat that would be suitable, if turned upside down, as a Captains room. There was also a long thick bush that had a nice hollow spot in the middle so that if you crawled in it, it would be a sudalble room. Once I went back to get James, and brought him back, Captain Jack made him dig a hole, so it would prove to be a good place for the Captain to sleep. "Ok now, Will and James, you can sleep and I'll sleep in here." Jack said. "Where will Melissa sleep?" I asked. "Who? Oh, the maid! She can't sleep in the bush so she can sleep on the sand." Answered Jack. Melissa and I looked at each other. She couldn't sleep on the sand! It looked like it would rain tonight and the ground was covered in sharp and flat rocks! When I opened my mouth to argue, Melissa nudged me to stop, so I kept my mouth shut. The sand was warm from the sun, so it was okay. I couldn't help feeling sorry for Melissa. So I got up in the middle of the night (it was raining) and got some fallen tree trunks and found some flat rocks for plates and gathered reeds to make a roof. It was a beautiful kitchen! The next day when Melissa woke up, I surprised her with it. Oh, how her face lit up! She was so happy she took some fruit and made a wonderful breakfast for everyone. After breakfast I went back to bed. I was very tired from staying up all night. When I woke up James and Captain Jack were singing "Will and Melissa sittin' in a tree..." They continued to sing until nightfall.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The next day we all went to check on the ship to see if anything survived. The boat James tied up was gone! "You stupid idiot! I told you to tie that boat up!" Yelled Captain Jack. "I did you moron! Some monkey or something must have untied it! Or maybe it was the girl! Angrily replied James. "Don't blame her for your stupidness! Will, lock him in the brig!". "Um... Captain? Where exactly is the brig?" I asked. "In my room!" Captain screamed back. So I grabbed James and took him to the 'brig'. He probably was sent there because he called Captain Jack a moron. Jack and Melissa came back soon afterward. Jack made Melissa carry all the crates he could find. Once I saw her I ran over and helped her. "Don't help the maid!" Screamed Jack. "Why not?" I asked. "'Cause she's our prisoner!" "I'm fine Will," She said. I couldn't move for a minute then walked away. How could he treat her like that? Jack and I are friends but not when he's mad! Jack told me to look through the crates and see if there was anything that could help us. The first crate contained cooking knifes Melissa used so I put them in her kitchen. The biggest box contained...rum. And lots of it. And the last box contained.................My sharpening tools! And my metal to melt while on land and all of or swords! I was hoping it wasn't lost in the ocean! My beautiful sword...it's so shinny...  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Today James was let out of the brig. They each had a bottle of rum. This time Jack was dancing with a crab that kept pinching him and kept screaming "OCH! What was that?". James was acting like a monkey saying "OO HA HA" . What a funny sight! The next day Jack said "Okay 'ye men round up to have a sword tournament!" I am very excited! I had made Melissa a dagger for protection yesterday asked Jack if Melissa could join and he said yes! Melissa Vrs. James first. James won. While I went to get my sword Jack was against James. When I came back the match was over and James won! That has never happened before! When it was my turn Jack whispered to me "Watch out he's cheating". Of course I didn't believe him he was probably being a sore loser. So when I was up James was swinging his sword so hard he could have broke my sword or even really killed me! "Whoa James! The idea of this tournament is not to shed blood! It's a friendly match!" I yelled. I lowered my sword and said "James don't swing so hard". Then he held his sword up to my neck "I win!" he shouted. "You cheated!" Shouted Jack. "Did not!" replied James. "I put my weapon down!" I said. "Yes but you didn't say 'stop'!" "Yes I did forget to say stop but your not suppose to try and kill me!" I replied. "Let's have a rematch" suggested Melissa. "I refuse to it over!" said James. "But you have to!" Shouted Melissa. "I don't and I won't!" At this James walked off into the sunset. He didn't come back until nightfall. When he came back he look so angry that nobody talked to him. That doesn't mean they didn't stare. The next day everything was normal again. Everyone was talking and such. That day Captain Jack and I went to explore our island. Today we decided to explore the river right near our camp. We took the lifeboat Melissa and I used to get to shore. We rowed down the river and found nothing to eat or anything helpful except maybe a place to go if our camp gets wreaked.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Today we begin work on a new ship! Captain Jack, James and I all cut down trees with our swords. As crazy as it may seem, it worked! I begin making three axes tomorrow while Jack and James try to make the logs into boards. While we are cutting trees Melissa is bringing us snacks. Jack took up a stick the size of a club while James's back was turned and pretended to whack him on the head! Melissa says no rum for them today, they need to pay attention. I'm with Melissa on that. Today James asked if he could talk to Melissa alone. When she came back she looked angry, annoyed and embarrassed, and was flushing! I wonder what he said...In the marrow, after James and Jack were done trying to make boards (which didn't turn out to well) James took Melissa on a walk. Since I was done making axes I followed them. Hiding in every bush and behind every tree. "Melissa, I'm sorry I have been so mean to you. It's just because Jack always gets me angry before I talk to you. I think he does it on purpose." Started James. "But if Jack wasn't here I'd be the nicest person you'd know.". I for one, think that's all barnacles! He thinks Melissa a maid, I know by the way he looks at her. After he said this Melissa turned red! Doesn't she know he's making this up? Suddenly she turned and winked at me! She must know he's lying too. Thankfully James didn't she her wink. After the walk Melissa and I talked about James. "I wonder what he's up to..." Thought Melissa out load. "Me too" I also thought out load. "Maybe because you're the only girl on the island" I said. Suddenly Melissa slapped me! "OCH! What was that for?" I said and Melissa just walked away. The next day Melissa came over and said "Sorry, I shouldn't of slapped you, your probably right anyway." "No, I shouldn't of said it. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings." "It's alright Will," she said giving me a big hug.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Today Melissa and I went exploring while Jack and James were drunk. Melissa and I found a big bush with a nice clear spot much bigger than my sleeping bush. We called it our "Secret Club House" or "Secret Place". On Melissa's second walk with James, James said "I felt sorry for you sleeping on the sand so I found you a new place to sleep, Follow me". He led her to our Secret Place! He must have seen us go there! That squeak pig! Melissa said "Thank you for your generous offer but I would much rather in your cabin. Would you like to trade?" "Oh, sure anything for you mai- Melissa!" answered James. "Thank you James!". Latter when Melissa told Jack about it he had a strange look in the eye. It wasn't that of James but like he was thinking hard about something. I think he must be thinking what Melissa and I are thinking...What is James up to? The next day Captain Jack needed someone to dig is cabin again (We dug a hole and put the upside-down boat on top) "Maid! I need you to dig my cabin! Oh yes, first get me some rum!". "That's it!" I thought. "She is not a slave! She is a crew member and should be treated with the same respect James and I have!" I yelled at Captain Jack. Jack froze for a minute. "I'll be put in the brig for that one!" I thought. "Fine. If you sharpen my sword I will treat the mai- I mean Melissa with respect." I couldn't believe my ears! "You mean you will call her by her name?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes, yes, now sharpen my sword!" he said. "Aye aye Captain!" I replied. "I was first to be kind to you my dear Melissa," Said James latter that night on a walk. Then he started to reach for her hand. Once he touched her hand Melissa slapped him across the face! "How dare you!" She yelled, "I was only trying to be nice!" Said James. "NICE?" said Melissa. "FIRST OF ALL WILL WAS NICE TO ME FIRST! SECOND I DON'T LIKE YOU AND NEVE WILL! THIRDLY I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO BUT IT WON'T WORK!" And Melissa stormed away leaving James in shock of what she just said.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Melissa and James were still mad at each other. So Jack decided that we should go explore our island. We all separated. I went west, James went east, Melissa went south and Jack went north. According to Jacks compass... After about an hour walking I heard a small rustle in the bushes and some screams. I walked through the bushes a small orange bird hopped out, and I looked up and there were Indians fighting! Arrows were flying everywhere! They didn't seem to notice me. Indians? On our island? I looked and saw a small Indian boy, a larger Indian had tipped him off his canoe and was paddling away! I couldn't stand it so I put some leaves in me, than took them off because I didn't look like an Indian at all. I ran and dove into the water. It was very refreshing. Anyway I swam over to that big Indian and, from under water tipped him off the canoe and (still under water) brought it back to the very, very hot sandbank where the little Indian boy was stranded. He stared at me than took the canoe and paddled off! Without me! I was now stranded in the middle of an Indian fight on a very, very hot sandbank! "O great!" I said under my breath. Finally, one of the Indians noticed me and started shooting at me! I ran and ran on the sandbank, I had to put my feet in the water a couple of times because they were practically on fire. I needed a boat. My feet would burn up if I didn't get one. So I went back to the water and the larger Indian had a new canoe. I needed to steal it. So I went under water and tipped him off and (The canoe was very light) ran on the other side of the bank where there were forests. I turned around and the Indian was chasing me! He was twice my size but I had a head start. I ran for my life up a hill and tumbled down the steep other side. He couldn't see me from the top of the cliff so I didn't move. I saw is head on the top of the cliff looking back and forth than finally give up. I got up and had a long cut on my leg because of that stupid twig I bonked into on the way down. Than when I was sheltered by water plants brought the canoe back into the water and rowed into a little pond and found that it was close to Melissa and my Secret ClubHouse! I ran with the canoe back to tell Jack, James and Melissa.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
After I told everyone we decided to disguise our camp so that if any Indians came to find us they wouldn't see us. And (after a long walk) we set up a fake camp so they'd think we were all the way over there (we also left the canoe over there). Melissa made a bandage for my cut and made us all fresh cold fruit. Our home made ship is coming along okay. We found some boards from the wreak on shore today. It's not a very big ship but it does have Captains quarters, a (a very wobbly) bunk bed for James and me and a small bed for Melissa. It's almost ready too! We will only have one life boat because James didn't tie the other one very well.... Jack says that we will probably leave tomorrow so Melissa is packing up all the food she can find, I'm packing up all my tools and James is getting the boat ready and Jack is telling everyone what to do. And is doing a fine job at that. That night Jack and James had another bottle of rum. They were putting on a play about a brave man and a braver man "Ok well, tee-hee, I'm brave!" Said Jack, "Well, I'm braver!" Said James. "Oh yeah? Tee-hee." "Yeah, Lets have a sword fight to tee-hee see!". "Well I'm going to sing a song, I LOVE MY BOOOOOOOAT! MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOAT! MY BOOOOOOOOAT! I A LOVE MY BOOOOOOOOAT AND I LOVE MY BOOOOOOAT!" Sang Jack. "I can sing tee-hee a better song! Hem- hem, I AM JAMESSSSSSSSS AND I LOVE YOUR BOOOOOOOAT! IT SHOULD BE MMMMMMMMIIIINE!!!! AND I HATE MONKEYSSSS!" Sang James. "Well how tee-hee about this! I AM A PIRATE AND I HAVE A BOAAAAAAAAAT WHICH I LOVVVVE! I LOVVVVVVVVVE MY BOAT! MY BOOOOAT! MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAT!" Sang Jack. Now this went on for another hour or so and than they just sang "A Pirates Life For Me" which Melissa and I joined in, Just not as wobbly. Well I'm tired so INTOO MY BUSSH I GOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
I awoke to a rustle in a bush, So I peeked out and the Indians were here! They were turning their heads looking for us! They must have heard Jack and James song! Good thing we hid our boat behind a couple of trees because they didn't see it. Suddenly Melissa woke up. "Shhhhhh!" I whispered. "Indians are looking for us!". I could only hope that Jack and James were not sleep talking. After an hour they left. Melissa and I snuck up to Jack and James and told them what happened. "Then we must get in the boat! We must leave now! Don't forget the rum!" Jack said. Melissa and I had packed all the food and everything else into the ship yesterday so we hopped in. Jack and James were still wobbly so we had to help them. I got to steer the boat and Melissa had to keep watch we had to push the big (but not as big as we'd like) boat into the water. Than Melissa and I crawled onto the ship by rope. Change of plans. Jack feels ok enough to steer so I have to raise the masts. The sun was just starting to rise when we were finally ready to set off. As we got into clear view arrows started flying at us and one went right through the mast! As I looked back I wondered if I would ever have an adventure like that again. I guess all adventures have too end sometime..."Will come on time for breakfast," said Melissa. As I headed off to breakfast I couldn't help feeling a little sad.  
  
Molly M. Metivier 


End file.
